companyofheroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sniper (Wehrmacht)
"Disappearing!" The Axis sniper's veterancy varies from the American sniper, granting him more health, less suppression, and a (much) faster firing speed. Veterancy levels Sniper veterancy is obtained through support unit veterancy upgraded via the Kampfkraft Centre, and upgrades your Snipers in these ways: - Rank 1: Health Regeneration 10.56/min - Rank 2: Maximum Health 1.2 Received Suppression 0.5 - Rank 3: Cooldown 0.6 (Source:http://coh-stats.com/Veterancy:Wehrmacht_Sniper) Description Just like their Allied counterparts, the Axis Sniper is a unit that excels at attacking single enemies from extremely long distances. While poor at close range combat, a sniper can use the ability of Camouflage to hide his presence from Allied units within a few meters, as well as use the Hold Fire ability to selectively attack more valuable targets. Details Special Abilities *Camouflage *Hold-Fire Tips *Snipers are a great way to eliminate enemy mortar teams and anti-tank guns. *If the sniper continues to shoot from the same spot without moving, the amount of time he remains revealed from Camouflage increases with each shot. This makes stationary snipers targets for sniper-hunting Allied Jeeps. Doctrine Selection Any ability that helps infantry will help your sniper. Defensive doctrine can be nice: it helps keep your foothold strong, giving you a safe house for your sniper to retreat to when things get hot. For the Fatherland! can save your sniper's ass if he starts taking shots in your territory. The best doctrine if your focus is around your sniper is Terror. Inspired assault makes your sniper shoot very fast, and EXTREMELY fast when stacked with rank 3 vet. Propaganda war is even better than For the Fatherland! since it can immediately send those ambushes back to their base, completely saving your sniper from doom. (Also if you get very lucky and you know how to line it up, you can force retreat a cloaked American sniper and shoot his back as he runs). I guess you could use blitz to make your sniper run faster too but it sounds too expensive and useless to me. If you go blitz, chances are you aren't using a sniper anyway. Function of the Axis Sniper Vs Americans American infantry is generally cheap and quick to replace, so an axis sniper will deal less manpower damage per shot than an American sniper will. This means that your sniper will be more of a support unit when it comes to fighting infantry blobs, while the American sniper will pick off your units every chance he gets. Always keep your sniper behind or inside a squad of volksgrenadier, and later a squad of grenadiersquad with a panzershrek, throw in a spare pio squad if there's one sitting around. This will defend him against jeeps and also make any counter sniper's lives very miserable when they attempt to click on your temporarily vulnerable sniper and kill your pio instead. The best use of your sniper against Americans is killing any weapons support center(WSC) units, especially other snipers, and AT guns. If you ever hear that sound of churning metal from a WSC stop what you're building and make a sniper. Vs British Unlike the Americans, ALL of the British infantry are juicy, high-value targets that are to be shot in the head as much as possible. Your main threat are the British recon squads, which can instantly use their snipe ability for a minor fee of munitions to counter-snipe your precious 340 manpower. Luckily the recon sniper fire ability has a range slightly shorter than the Axis sniper's, so using unconventional sniper tactics (hit-and-run shots while not cloaked) is advised. Remember, if a glider crashes down next to your sniper, GET YOUR ASS OUT OF THERE. Category:Company of Heroes Category:Axis Category:Infantry Category:Support Weapon